Wish Upon A Star
by HukuSiStar
Summary: Remember all those years ago, back when The Suite Life, Hannah, and Cory, did the Wish Upon A Star? The real good old days? Well here is The Good Luck Charlie version. See inside for more details. Have Fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember all those years ago, when The Suite Life, Hannah, and Cory, did the Wish Upon A Star? The good old days? Well here is The Good Luck Charlie version. Takes place right after Charlie Goes Viral. Except not a happy ending. Criticism is much appreciated.**

She had stormed into the living room, and without even taking time to talk to her amazingly weird family. Her mom had on an immense amount of make-up on, compared to her dad who was sweating so much, he looked as if he had been swimming. Her brother, there were so many things wrong with him. First off, he looked like a pimp. And then he thought he was cool. What pimp is cool? Finally there was Gabe. He was the only normal one. Poor him.

Teddy couldn't seem to find Charlie. _Well... they'll find her? Right?_ She thought before climbing up the stairs. She went all the way up to her room trying to block out all thought of her annoying, and embarrassing family. Tonight she went through the worst night of her life, and she was going to try to erase it from her mind.

No she wasn't over-reacting, she was going to her room to sleep it off. But she couldn't sleep, so she looked out her window. A starry night. Everything could have been perfect, except for Charlie. If only, if only.

And suddenly there was her chance. Across the sky, there was a shooting star, just wandering. Before she knew what she was doing, she was wishing it up. She had seen those stupid teen movies, but come on, do those things really reflect life? Hell no.

Teddy waited for something, even the tiniest thing to happen- and nothing. Damn those illogical teen dramas. _Guess now I'm stuck with the clown, the oaf, the pimp, the normal one, and the baby. By the way where is Charlie?_ Well, at least she was tried now.

"Come on. Wake up. Wake up. Now!" Said a small voice, and Teddy shot straight up. She fumbled to get to her beside table lamp. She looked around her room, and there on the bed next to her was something that made her gasp.

"What the hell..." she said plain and simple.

"I prefer you don't use those words." it said. "Now we must regard to that wish you made. The one where your parents are... _normal." _

"How can you be talking to me? You... Your a baby." Teddy said pointing at her sister Charlie, who was standing up now, pacing around the room.

"Yes I am. Now if you sit down, I will explain." She said, patting the bed.

"Okay."

"So your not really Charlie,"

"Yep."

"And you are an guardian?"

" Yours."

"And why are you here."

"You wished that your parents were normal, so I'm here to make them normal."

"Really?"

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Hell- I mean yeah! Just yeah."

"Okay." Teddy closed here eyes. She waited for something to happen, but nothing did. _Stupid. I'm dreaming, huh? Oh well. _She thought before plopping down onto her bed. She felt kinda funny, yet she lived in this house. She would always fell kinda funny.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Teddy had woken up and smiled, then the smile vanished from her face, and she slouched. The night before had planted itself in her mind, and she couldn't shake it. The guardian had too been planted into her mind, but she just help but believe last night was a dream. _A talking baby? That would be like saying Lady Gaga's scene of fashion wasn't crazy. _She thought. And there was Charlie right on que

"You can't talk, can you? See I'm not crazy."

"Actually, you are." Charlie said, and Teddy almost screamed her head off. _Holy crap, the baby can talk. I'm going crazy._

"So how do you like you newly normal parents?" The guardian asked.

**At this time the guardian would like to say something to the readers. **

Yeah I'm the Guardian. But from now on you call me Charlie. Cause that is my name. 

**Grouchy baby. So anyway, Charlie-**

This isn't 20 questions, can we get back to the story?

**Fine. And now back to our featured flick. **

"My parents aren't normal. And last night you didn't even do anything." Teddy said, in disbelief.

"Quite contrary, actually. I did in fact change them." said Charlie.

"How come I didn't feel any different?" Teddy sputtered out.

"Come on kid, I'm a talking baby, not Santa Clause. What did you expect? Stocking hung on the chimney with care? Presents under a normal Christmas, and normal parents? Sorry if my magical powers have a little lag. Jeez." Charlie said, and then she when she stared over at Teddy, she gone back to sleep. "How dare you snooze!" She shouted.

"Shh! You'll wake up the whole house, and I really don't want to explain a talking baby." Teddy said as she bolted up to cover Charlie's mouth.

"Get your hands off me. And you have nothing to worry about, you'll the only one that can see or hear me. Stick a fork in that."

"But you the family baby, you can't just disappear. What will mom and dad say?"

"Once you wished them to be normal, I was never born. Three kids is normal."

"But your one of the best things about being a Duncan." Teddy said a little disappointed.

"Let's go downstairs and meet your new parents. Our new parents... Whoever."

Teddy had taken extra care to help Charlie downstairs. She also had to make sure that know one saw her, because, they couldn't see Charlie. _Wait is her name still Charlie? I'll have to ask later._ Teddy thought before getting all the was down the stairs. She didn't even notice the stair case was carpeted and white, till they reached the penultimate(Second to last) stair. The whole living room was different.

The couch was gone, replaced instead by a single table, with only a few things on it. A centerpiece, and a few magazines, and a candle. There was a few seats here and there, and instead of looking like a home, it looked like a waiting room. Like the ones that are nice, but once the doctor calls you, and you get past the door, you hear deafening screams, and a drill.

"Kind of creepy, but at least there isn't all these ducks everywhere." Teddy said as she looked around cautiously, as if she could step in the wrong place and be killed on the spot. But nothing happened.

"Yeah. Don't remind me. It just makes me sad. By the way. Your mom and dad are in the kitchen." She sniffled as Teddy thought she is quite a moody baby. Then she walked in the kitchen. It looked like a picture perfect magazine homes. Seriously.

Dad was reading the paper, with some glasses resting upon his nose. _Why do old people have to wear glasses? Okay it makes them wiser, but really? They look retarded. _He was sitting eating a bowl of cereal in a suit. _A suit? I have never seen dad in a suit. It's normal. _Her mom was cooking something on the stove, and it smelled good. Gabe was standing up and listening to music. _Weird, he seems to haven't changed at all. _Strangely enough, PJ was nowhere to be found.

"Come on kids, you'll be late to school." Amy said, rushing them out.

"But I haven't had breakfast yet." _Wow... so this is how Gabe felt. I'm almost sorry. _

In the rush to get to school, Teddy almost forgot Charlie. At the last second, she grabbed Charlie, and no one was the wiser. This was going to be a very nerve-racking day.

* * *

As soon as Teddy got to school, she had to rush to get to homeroom. She had no idea how she was going to get past the whole day with Charlie by her side, but she would be damned if she couldn't figure something out. In fact, she had gone into her thoughts so deeply that she had almost missed her name, and was going to be marked down. Lucky for her, the person sitting behind her kicked her chair, and she was saved.

Right when she was about to turn around and thank whoever it was that had saved her ass, the bell rang and everyone was off. She would find out who tomorrow. She had thought about it and decided she would just have to leave Charlie at home. Something risky, but it would be better than having her in a high school. She walked up to her locker, and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"I think I forgot to mention that's not your locker anymore. I think it's Stacy's now."

"Whose Stacy?" Teddy asked, as she stepped back from the locker and looked around.

"How am I suppose to- that's Stacy." Charlie pointed out to Teddy. Stacy was walking down the hall, all superficial and all that crap. She was carrying a bag, and she had almost no clothes on. But the thing that amazed Teddy the most was the person Stacy was walking next to. They were even holding hands. Stacy was walking next to Spencer, and that sent Teddy into a daze.

Teddy waited for them to pass by, and then she started to babble. "But how... I just don't understand... I...I... I'm lost. No I'm dreaming. This is just a dream, a horrible dream." She mumbled to herself.

"Unfortunately it's not."

"What do you mean it's not? Yesterday I thought he liked me. I knew he liked me. But today..."

"Your not the person you were yesterday, so he doesn't like the other you."

"This is terrible."

"Life tanks, huh?"

"No. Life is fucked up."

At this point, lots of people were starring at her, and she ducked away into the crowd. _Yes. Life is fucked up. _


	3. Chapter 3

Yes in fact, Teddy had been stuck in a daze, after she had her heart broken. In fact, she had never had a worse day. From ignoring her teachers(and to the frustration of others, the students) to running into file cabinets. It was one hell of a day.

And it was even worse when she got home. Her mother greeted her chastely, her father wasn't even home, and she still couldn't find PJ. On top of it all she was getting tired of carrying Charlie wherever she went.

"Tell me it gets better." Teddy asked Charlie, as she ducked down to pick up her backpack. All of her stuff went flying out as she picked up her bag, and her attempts to catch the content were an epic fail.

"I wish I could. But, you know it doesn't."

"Thanks." called a muffled voice from under the bed. Suddenly there was a gasp. Teddy scrambled from under her bed. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"What happened? You look like you just saw a ghost under their." Charlie asked without missing a beat.

"I saw a door. I opened it, and I saw... PJ _reading_ a book." She said in amazement. Never in her life, never in her fifteenth years, has she ever seen PJ read a book. She was shocked.

Teddy watched the VMA's that night, hoping that what Chelsea was right. Hoping, that everyone was going to stay in their seats. And the first ten minutes were okay. And then the stupid commercials. Effing commercials.**(I'd write more about the VMA's, but I am writing this in real time. So this is written on the actual first commercial break of the VMA's. Did you see the Lindsey part at the beginning? That was funny. LOL)** As the best rock videos showed, Teddy got tired. And she fell apart. She just slept that night. **(If you can recall, this was the part Justin came on. And though I don't like him, his VMA performance was interesting. But I didn't like that Teddy would like him or not, so I left him out. BTW, he was a good drummer.) **

The next week was like hell on earth, and then hell had frozen over. She got D's in all her classes, she watched Spencer slip away more and more. She watched her whole family change forms, and she watched the VMA's over and over.

Somehow she had to get back. She had to go back to the land of Charlie, and Spencer, and her real family. This was getting frustrating.

_Isn't there some kind of loophole? _Teddy thought to herself. _There has to be. I'll ask Charlie. _She got up, and started looking for Charlie. She looked in the closet, because that was Charlie's make-shift room, but she wasn't there. She was also not in the kitchen, (but her mother and Gabe were) the living room, the bathrooms, or any other room in the house. Teddy was starting to get worried, when she found Charlie on the porch. Charlie was just sitting there, and she looked so peaceful. Teddy was happy, but it also made her think about the future, and Teddy was terrified.

"It's nice out here huh?" Teddy asked, and she sat down next to Charlie.

"Huh, yeah. It's nice." Charlie said, and the another silence settled.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked. She was dreading the answer, but what the hell? It couldn't have matter anyway. Charlie was her little sister, and Teddy had to be there for her. Even if Charlie was a invisible, talking baby. _Good god, I am crazy._

"It's nothing big. But I always thought I belonged in this family. Unfortunately you didn't think so. I guess it's best to grow up invisible. I can pull wild pranks." Charlie said.

Teddy thought for a very long time. Her she was, just a normal high school student, and then her life was turned upside down by a shooting star. Then Teddy lost everything that was important to her. Spencer, Charlie, a real life. Life was cruel. _Fuck. _

"The sun is nice." Teddy said just to pass the time.

"Yeah it is huh?" Charlie commented. She looked at the sun, and then turned away a little.

"Its like driving down an open highway." Teddy said out of the blue.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh okay."

The time seemed to pass by so slowly, and Teddy watched the cars go by. Not that she lived on a particularly busy, but there are the cars that have to pass by. So Teddy silently counted the cars. Slowly, and painfully.

"Teddy?" called a voice. It wasn't Charlie, or any other family member. In fact, she knew that voice very well, and she looked up. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but when she looked up, there was Spencer. He was here. And Teddy felt Charlie slip away.

"Oh uh... Hi Spencer. What are you doin' here?" Teddy asked, and even though she didn't care, she felt as if something was wrong here.

"Oh..." And it looked as if he didn't have a reason. "I just dropped by... to you know... ask what English homework we had." He looked at her as if it was a great excuse.

"Uh. We don't have the same English class." She said. It was weird. He seemed so nervous, to where Teddy seemed just perfect. Usually it was vise versa. _Interesting. Very interesting. Crap. Talk Teddy, talk to him. _She felt the panic coming.

"Oh. Why'd you have that baby at school the other day?" Spencer spat out, and he looked at her, in case she got scared.

Teddy swallowed hard. How could he see Charlie? And what the hell did she do? Oh Teddy was mad. She didn't want anything like this to touch the lives of innocents. _Wow. Do I sound cheesy? Crap. Even cheesier. _But still...

"You can see Charlie?" She asked in a very small voice.

"Yeah. I can." It seemed that he was becoming more comfortable, and Teddy was melting to puddy.

"How come?"

"What?"

"How come you can see Charlie?" Teddy said, her voice getting louder.

"Why? Can't _everybody_ see her?"

"Nope."

"How is that possible?"

"Look, its a long complicated story, and I really don't have the time. See you later." Why did she just do that? This was her chance to talk to him since the... Problem. And she kept walking. She turned to close the door, and she watched as Spencer walked away. _Oh not again. Don't walk way. Bye. _

The week went by so slow. Finally, Friday came. As Teddy woke up that morning, she was less and less aware that her parents were normal. By now she was kind of use to it. In fact, she hardly saw her mom or dad at all. Her dad was working for a computer company, and her mom worked part time, at the hospital still. But she worked after Teddy got out of school. So little time to talk. Little time to see.

She had managed to avoid Spencer in the passing days. She had missed him by as much as possible, and she was proud of herself. She smiled. Time to get to school. Teddy was dressed and out of the house, when she ran into Spencer. _Why are you outside MY house?_

"Why are you outside my house?" Teddy asked as soon as she thought it.

"I... I was walking to school."

"But your house is down there." She pointed towards the school, and she could have sworn she saw him start to sweat.

"Not its not." and he raced off. Other world Spencer was just weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Teddy stole a glance at the new kid, and then turned back to her original position. Another quick glance, and then she turned back again. _Just one more_ she thought, and then she turned towards him once again, and this time he was looking at her too.

There was something about him that perplexed her, as if she had known him before now. Every aspect of him seemed familiar. From his curly blond hair that covered his head, to his brown eyes that were simply there. There was no way to describe his eyes. They were there, but there wasn't anything that made special, which made them special. _That makes sense, right _she thought.

That was how Teddy's Monday started. Sure she had be able to eat breakfast this morning, and all that crap, but she was hardly awake then. And even then she almost cussed out Gabe. But she refrained long enough so that he could escape. Now in first period science, she was truly awake, yet she could hardly pay attention.

She had already got over Spencer and this weird phases and his crap and stuff. That she had got over last Friday when he was camped out in front of her house. Now she had to worry about where this boy is from, and who he is.

"And our newest student, will you please stand up?" said the science teacher. He was about 30, yet he was bald, but he was still funny. "This is... What is your name?" he asked, apparently joking, and a few people managed a laugh or two.

"I'm August." He said, as fast as he could, as he started to stand, but sit down quickly.

_August... _Teddy thought profusely. _Where have I heard that name before?_ Teddy glance over at him again. He was looking at her too. Starring at her with eyes that meant he was confused too. _Good. _She thought. Suddenly it hit her. She knew who August was. She knew why she knew him. She knew everything.

It was Grade One. Teddy's first day, and yet it was so clear. As soon as Teddy's mom had left, August bumped into her, so naturally, one of them cried. But it was August, and Teddy made friends with him easily. Then he had died of some disease. Why the freak was he here now, if he is suppose to be dead?

As it was, he was here, and apparently, he remembered Teddy to, by the was his face went kinda blank, and then he turned away from her as fast as he could. Teddy gritted her teeth. August had some explaining to do. A lot, really.

Teddy hadn't seen August since first period, but at lunch she kept an eye on the cafeteria doors. He was bound to show up, and when he did she would... That was another thing. With Charlie's help, she had gotten over he bad language, and started on a new pathway. But she still cussed. Just when Charlie wasn't around.

There he was, August. He looked scared as he entered the cafeteria, and he looked around before sighing. Then Teddy sprang.

"Hello August." She said and August could tell her tone was very displeased.

"Oh hi..." he said

_You can act stupid, but I know. _"Teddy. Teddy Duncan. First Grade. Remember me?"

"Oh Teddy... Hi." he said then he held his breath.

"Yeah. So I was wondering, what ever happened to that little boy, who died of a strange disease?"

"Oh. That. Um... I just moved."

"Really?"

"Uh... Yeah." he said.

"Weird." Teddy said cooly.

**I hate when you don't know how to show actions. Writers Block :)**

"Yeah." he said, taking some food, and then turning around to look for a table. "Life's hell here huh?"

"Kinda." She said, but she turned away. Teddy didn't like where this was going.

"Hey." he said as she started to walk away. "Do you wanna..." He trailed off and turned around. Teddy was with a few people. "Welcome to Hell. Population 978." He said then ate his lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

The world was relativity quiet this Sunday, and Teddy was enjoying it. She had to go to school tomorrow, but she didn't mind that so much either, as did she mind her constant hovering of Charlie. Life was okay, for now anyway. But it was also kind of sad. She hardly spent any time with her dad, or her mom, because they were both at work.

Her last encounter with Spencer had been normal, until the end, when he asked 'How's the kid?' then ran off to play with his friends. Teddy had been confused at first, then remembered when they were on the porch. When he had told her he could see Charlie. Then she had left, and went back home.

Teddy was staring off into space when August had arrived at her house. _How do all these boys know where I live? We are in a universe where my parents are normal right?_ She had thought real fast and then she turned to him. "Hi."

"Yeah, uh hi." He said, and then he walked over to where she was standing. He stood there with his hands in his pockets and a part-smile on his face.

"Are you going to tell me what your doing here? Or do I have to guess?" Teddy asked staring at Charlie, with her arms folded.

"Uh, what? Oh. Yeah." he said looking at the same spot she was, but obviously see nothing but the porch.

"So I'm guessing?" she said, keeping her eyes on Charlie.

"No, uh, I just came to say hi, keep it real, you know, that stuff."

"Oh yeah I know all about that stuff." she waited. "Why did you come?"

"I... I don't know."

"Quite a draw for someone like you."

"Yeah well, that's just the way I am." August paused, then looked out to the sun. It was already over the horizon, and yet, it was still light outside, and the sky was still as blue as could be. "You wanna go out some time?" He asked suddenly.

Teddy gaped. This was not something she would have expected from August, and especially not out of the blue like this. He was not this person, nor had he ever been that person. And what was he trying to do anyway? She was still thinking when he started to talk again.

"Great. See you at 7, Friday. Wear something nice, kay?" he said, then walked off the porch. Teddy watched him walk down the street and the shove his hands into his pockets. _What the hell was he thinking? Why would she go out with him, of all people? God, what the hell. Life sucks. _But was she really going to pass up this opportunity? No. She decided she would just get it over with. And then she could live her normal life, and never ever see August again. Hopefully.

She took Charlie into her room, and then looked around. Not much had changed, from the day before her wish, to now. She had moved her chair around, due to creative writing challenges that she was having.

Teddy laid on the bed and sighed. After the wish, her life suddenly got really complicated. All this Spencer drama. All this August drama. It was really bring her social life down. For now she was kinda stuck in social Siberia. _It they are causing this... who am I kidding? They are causing this. _ _God, it's cold there. I am never going to Siberia. _

Suddenly her room, and her head for that matter, were very, very, quite. So she walked over to the computer and looked for something to play for the moment. Then she found a song for a Holiday Inn commercial. It was nice.

**I like your messy hair, I like the clothes you wear,**

**I like the way you sing, and when you dance with me. **

But she had to go to sleep to, and it was already 9. So she jumped in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was dark outside, but moonlight was filtering through her blinds and the little lights coming from her television, and the little box that connected. That was enough she she could see everything in her room just fine, but she couldn't read anything. And she couldn't fall asleep. She just laid there thinking about some things. Sometimes about her family, others about television, and sometimes nothing. It was as if her mind just wouldn't cooperate. This was making her mad. And it was getting annoying.

Then finally she was able to sleep and the last time she looked at the clock, it was 11:16. And then she had a dream about something really weird. So a pig, that was yellow, came up to her and then sat on her head. Then she had a turtle that lived in a packet of BBQ sauce, and he would fall on the ground and his shell would never crack. It was a weird dream.

The next morning, Teddy was quite tired, and yet she managed to put all her clothes on and get out of the house before 7. She walked down to school and sat on a bench. Teddy liked school in the morning, because no one was there to bug her. Not her brother or her mother, or any of those people that get up after 8:30. Unfortunately, this was not one of those days. Just a few minutes after she had pulled out her book, who was to show up? August.

She didn't know he was anywhere remotely close, so she guessed that it just made it all the more fun for him when he was hovering over her. Then without warning, he said, "Good book. Read it last year."

Teddy jumped, and the she turned around. August was standing there with his book bag around his shoulder, and some sports jacket on. Today he looked incredibly annoying, and Teddy glared at him. He seemed almost happy to annoy her.

"Are you stalking me now?" she asked with such little anticipation, it made her made when he started to talk.

"No. I am however following you at a close distance." he said, as if he was so smart, he just pulled that one out of the bag.

"Well then maybe you should look that word up in the dictionary, but, wait, you probably don't know what a dictionary is, my bad." she said hoping that he wouldn't talk again, and that he would be so angry, he would go back to where he came from. But instead the word started to tumble out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that, but you know what? I don't even care. So now I'm just going to sit here forever, and your never ever get rid of me, cause that's just how good I am. So ha, ha, your plan backfired. Gum?"

She didn't really mind him sitting there, because that would mean that at some point he would get bored, and then at some point later, he would leave her alone, and she wouldn't have to see him until later. She sat there and read on, and for a while, August was very quiet. All he did was sit next to her and stare of into space. This was not helping, nor was he going to leave anytime soon. So instead she did the smartest thing she could think of, and got up, then headed off. It almost worked, but then she noted that he was following her again.

"What now?" she asked, and although she really didn't want to know, she waited for and answer.

"I'm just here to annoy you. Don't mind me." he said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He continued to smile as she walked on.

"That's just great." she said as she walked on. Up the steps, in through the doors, across the hall, and into the girls bathroom. Although August had done some weird things, she was almost certain that he wouldn't come into the girls bathroom, and she had been right.

Still he managed to yell to her, "You can't hid in there forever."

"I don't need to hid in here forever, just until you leave." she yelled back.

He didn't talk anymore, so Teddy could conclude that he had either left, or he was still waiting outside, but being very quiet. So she waited, and read her book to pass the time. Sooner or later the bell was going to ring, and August would for sure look dopey standing in front of the girls bathroom. All Teddy had to do was wait for the first bell, and then she was home free. Lucky her book was getting quite interesting.

Teddy had gotten through the day without really finding August, and the was a good thing, but she managed to run into Spencer. He was talking to his friends and she was just minding her own business, when he decides to walk up to her and talk. _What is with them today?_

He just stood there for a minute, and then, and only after Teddy slammed her locker shut, did he talk. "How's it going?"

"As good as things get on a Monday." she said hoping he would pick up that bit of sarcasm. Actually she was hoping everyone would fall into an abyss and drown, leaving her the only person left, and then she could actually get some peace and quiet, but however tempting it seemed, Teddy knew that it was very, very, very unlikely. Still, you can only hope, right? "And you?"

He seemed to contemplate this because he had paused. _What is there to think about? It was a simple question, not rocket science!. _"Oh, I'm pretty good. You know how it is. Mondays suck, what can we do about it? I mean we go to school, we ditch school, but Mondays still happen." Spencer rambled on and on, about Mondays, something I plan to spare you of, but I cannot say the for our dear Teddy. She instead, had to listen to the rant on Monday. Poor her. (I'll just be skipping ahead.)

"Yeah. That was quite a speech there." Teddy said as they arrived at her next class. She could see that passing period was just about over, but Spencer was still here.

"Oh, yeah. Just hating on Mondays. Yeah. So bye." He said, and he turned to leave without another word.

Teddy had lasted the whole day, and she hadn't managed to fall asleep yet, but in English class, sleep was catching up with her, as the rest of the class. They had been talking about a really boring book about the 1600's. It seemed that everything was dragging by super slowly, so much so that everyone had found something better to do that just sit and listen. The back of the class was in a note passing frenzy, and half of what was written was getting read by everyone else. The front, which was not quite as lucky, were doing their own things, like drawing, homework from other periods, or even, in Teddy's case playing rubber pencil. Interesting class, huh?

Then, thank god, the bell rang, and the whole class shoved anything, and everything into their backpacks and bags, and ran out of the classroom, kissing the ground I might add. Teddy was already on her way home, and who was to appear, but the one person who was most annoying to Teddy. "Hello August." she sighed.

"A pleasure to see you too." he said as he walked down the street with her. He pulled out his Ipod, but just when he was about to put the ear buds in, he turned to Teddy, "See you Friday." and he turned to the left and walked away.

Friday came fast that week. Perhaps it was because in her English class and her Math class, she had substitutes. High school subs were the best. Especially if you made them cry. That was always fun. So on Tuesday, the math teacher cried ten minutes in, (almost a record) and on Thursday the English sub cried.

Now Teddy didn't like that the subs cried, but what was she going to do? Instead, she just sat there and watched the students torture those poor teachers. It was a little cruel, but they were the one's that decided to sub high school. Their bad.

Or perhaps, it was because she was actually looking forward to this date. But as soon as that thought popped into her head Friday morning, she tried to force it out. Unfortunately it wanted to live in her brain, so she was stuck with that stupid thought. _I don't like August. But... No, no buts. August is not for me. _And so the day began, and she hated it.

**Party like a rockstar, can I get a what now... No, back to the story... But it's just so good (Sobs.) **

The substitutes had been gone for a day now, and in her history class, the teacher asked if they had made the subs cry. Of course the answer honestly. They love their history teacher. He was the most funny person you would ever meet, and yet he kept a eye on everything and always brought them back to reality. So history went pretty well, along with science and PE and lunch, and everyone of her classes up until English. That;s when English teacher gave them a good, long tirade, before getting back to the most boring book in the history of mankind. As hard as it was, Teddy actually was attentive. For almost the whole time anyway.

And then, at last the bell rang, and of course, like the past two weeks, everyone ran out as fast as they could, for fear they might catch some sort of read-boring-books disease. Teddy came out of the class, and was amazed that for once, August was not here waiting for her, but talking to one of the teachers. Nothing seemed to be wrong, but Teddy listened in anyway.

"I shouldn't catch you in these halls again, wandering without a hall pass, right?" said the teacher with a stern look on her face. So that's how he always got here and was waiting for her when the bell rang. Amazing, but at least he finally got caught.

"Oh yes ma'am. It won't happen again." He said before slipping away into the crowd of people. He didn't look back, so Teddy just shrugged, and turned around. _I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later. _And sooner was right, after she was outside, he joined her.

"Are you some kind of lost puppy that follows me where ever I got, cause if you are, it is starting to get annoying." Teddy yawned, and then walked across the street. August was still following her, even though he was suppose to have turned down the street by now. "What?"

"Oh, uh, I, need to cancel our date. The one tonight." he said, and Teddy swore she saw him flinch away. But she didn't hit him or anything, she just kept walking. Then she turned to him.

"Okay. That's fine. See you later." Teddy said and then she turned. She started walking again, and left him standing in that same spot. She didn't look back, and Teddy got home, she put down her things and laid down in her bed. It was comfortable, despite everything that happened. _Finally. _She thought, and then went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**So hi****. In this chapter, there are parts of this that happened to me in real life. Yeah. Stacy is really this bit... well lets leave it at that, but her name is Emily. So I bit August, guess what, I don't care. God damn, he bit me back so there. Justice is served. Take that Emily! **

Friday had come and gone, and Teddy was having a series of mixed emotions. Her first and foremost emotion, was the fact the August had canceled on her. Really, she shouldn't care this much, in fact not at all. Things had changed, but she had cared why he had canceled. It was almost like she couldn't wait to see him to start pestering him with her fifty million questions that she had thought of.

Next was the fact that she hadn't paid any attention to anything her English teacher had said to her. She had a paper due on Monday about the current book she had read in class, and since she had not remember anything from that book. _Crap, crap,crap! What am I suppose to do? Crap!_

Teddy had decided, that since she knew the title of the book, she would just look it up on the internet. So she opened her internet browser, and went to Google. Then she typed in the title.

**Ready? Are you ready? **

The Sweet Hereafter.

**It was the most boring book in the world(That I have read). And trust me, I've read like 400 books in my lifetime. Quite an accomplishment for my age, if I do say so myself. Back to the story. **

By four that afternoon, she had most of the document done. Soon she would have the thing completed, and she was proud. Teddy had worked on it for more that five hours, meaning she had skipped lunch, even thought her mother and father didn't care much about stuff like that of late. In fact, she hadn't really spent time with her family. There just wasn't enough time in the day. But she got through it, and soon she was nearly done.

"_And in conclusion, I found The Sweet Hereafter, a compliment of terrible character development, and confusing at the most. I wouldn't recommend this to anyone who is keen on the characters, and finds things hard to obtain in the mind." _

* * *

On Monday, she appeared at her now usual time, and took a seat, reading something quite a bit more interesting the The Sweet Hereafter. She was just about to get to the best part, when she was interrupted. A fight had broken out.

She scurried over to where the fight was. Surrounded by people, the fight was a real... well it wasn't quite a fight, but it was escalating, and even though not one had thrown a punch, something was bond to happen anytime now. At first she didn't see him, but soon she realized something majorly important. August was in the center of the giant circle, and he kept a close eye on his opponent. Teddy didn't know the guy in the green, but she was sure she didn't have any classes with him.

Somehow, the crowd was silent, eagerly awaiting the first punch, or kick, and somehow, in the time it takes for one to blink, the boys were on the ground, wrestling each other. Already, the bets were placed, but before any action had happened, five teachers were on the scene, and most kids scrambled. Some stayed looking rather bored; others observed the damage done to the fighters. The guy in the green had come out rather bruised in the arm, and a few scratches here and there, but nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days, whereas August was in a way worse condition. He had a black eye, and a big gash on his cheek, along with the few scrapes and bruises.

Since August was worse that the other dude, he was taken to the office, where he would be cleaned up, and then asked questions. The teachers ushered the remaining students away, and Teddy walked to class. She didn't see August the whole rest of the day, but there was plenty of buss about this fight. Teddy ignored it, and was at a peaceful point in her mind, when she was ever-so-rudely interrupted. This time by Spencer, who looked a little different.

"Some fight, huh? I wasn't there, but I heard about it, and saw lots of videos on phones." he said nonchalantly(**Yay my first time using that word.) **and then leaned against the row of lockers next to hers.

"Oh yeah, some awesome fight." Teddy said sarcastically, and then took some books out of her locker. She re-arranged her locker the other day, so now she only had to be there tree times a day. I made more sense than walking to her locker then class, then back to her locker.

"Yeah. Well-" he started, but at that moment the bell for second period, and fortunately she had to walk half way across the school, so she took off. Soon she arrived and took her seat, surprised when who walks in? August. Teddy didn't have time to talk to him this period, but she was sure she could catch him after school.

* * *

And that's just what she tried to do. After English, she walked out and looked for August, just for a moment. Then, because she didn't want to look like she was looking for someone, she turned towards the doors, and walked out of them.

After a few minutes, she started off, because August simply wasn't here. Something inside off her, took this as a sad feeling, but she shook it off and headed for home. Lucky her, today no one was home. Like most days, she would go home to an empty house, where she would then work on homework, read her book get something to eat, and then do whatever she wanted. In between that, she would do what Charlie had wanted. Interestingly enough, it seemed Charlie had her own life.

She was tapped on the shoulder by-and trust me, she looked around to see if it really was him- but no it wasn't. It was however, a girl who looked familiar beyond all beliefs, and yet Teddy couldn't place her.

"I hope your happy. You may have him now, but he won't be yours for long." she said, and then turned to her group of girls. They were all incredibility skanky looking, and the could have worn plastic wrap and two crackers(**Go George Lopez!**)and it wouldn't quite make a difference.

"What are you talking about?" Teddy asked playing the stupid card. She was still thinking when the girl answered.

She made it short, and quick. "Stop messing with August. He is my almost-boyfriend."

Suddenly it hit her. This was the girls she had despised on the first day of this backwards world. The girl who had stolen her most love obsession, her total enemy. This was Stacy. "Wait what? I thought..."

"Yeah I was dating Spencer, but he is old news now, so I dumped him. So stay away from August!" She said once again, and then turned to her crew. They walked off slowly, and then Teddy started for home once more.

Sooner than she thought, she was at her front door. Not that it had surprised her, she was done with the surprised method. It was really starting to bore her. Like I said before, she went upstairs to work on math, (**Quick: r(2) + -7(q); r =14; q = 5 Go!**) History, Science and English homework. She then got a sandwich and ate it out on the porch with Charlie. Of coarse Charlie had some to, so Teddy wanted to get outside.

Spencer had dropped by, and Teddy was just sitting on the bench, in front of her house, when he walked up. She then took Charlie and put her down next to Teddy. At first Teddy didn't register this, but soon she recovered. "I always forget that."

"Yeah you make it kind of obvious." he said with a smile and a little laugh.

"Oh sorry about Stacy." Teddy's mouth had shot the words out before she could even comprehend them in her mind. She looked to him for some kind of... change, but none came. He just stood there and nodded his head like and idiot.

"You know what's weird about it?" he asked, but he didn't give anytime to Teddy to answer so she kept her mouth shut and he drabbled on. "I don't mind that she's gone. Its not that different with her gone, so it really is okay." He said, and Teddy was relieved. _So he was happy with Stacy out of the picture. Good. _

"Really?" she asked stupidly.

"Yeah. In fact, do you wanna go out tomorrow?" he asked, and it was a lot like the day August had asked. But this time she had a choice, yes or no. And tomorrow was a Tuesday. So it really was nothing like when August had asked her out. Nothing at all.

"Sure."

"Great!"

"Yep." She said. Then he turned and left, but Spencer looked back. Good. She had a date with Spencer. This was a very good to mention how happy she was.

Soon enough though, it was time to go to sleep, being that it was past her invisible curfew, and Teddy was excited. Maybe she might get her life back to normal... or back to the way it was before. I mean once you change your life, it's not like you can just go back. You can't. You simply can't. As she was laying down in her bed... Night-dreaming? She was finally happy for once in this normal world, and it felt good. But who was to ruin her good feelings? The one and only August!

**And, as you, thy loyal fan (I felt olden timely, so, sue me) may ask yourselves at this very moment, how did August ruin anything? Teddy is in bed. And thus, you can come to the conclusion, that either he is doing one of those romantic climb up to your bedroom window in the middle of the night things, or something else. Let's watch.**

Of course, she had not expected it, but at that very moment, her door opened, and there, in the shadows, he stood. It took all Teddy had not to scream, and she almost did. Thankfully, she was saved when she closed her eyes and pretended he was not here. And hell he was even gone when she opened them.

**Ha ha, thy loyal fan, you have guessed wrong. Or in some cases right. Aren't I evil? I just don't think that window climbing is a thing for them in particular. But for other people it is. August is not that kind of person.**

Unfortunately, it was not just her imagination, but in fact, August was here in her bedroom as 2 in the morning, and he was sitting in her desk chair. He was looking rather bored as he sat their, and Teddy had to bite back on her tongue not to shout at him. _Who the hell, does he think he is breaking into my house? And at 2 in the morning? What the crap? Whose does that?_And that is just what she said, but in a hushed hiss, instead of biting his head off.

"Calm down, little Miss Tight-Wad. I explain to you why I'm here as soon as you..." He stopped to look down at the desk, where she was sure he had seen the paper that was due tomorrow in...history? She didn't even remember it was so long ago that she had wrote it. "What's this?"

"You know, I'm not really sure, but I think it's a substance called paper." she said sarcastically, moving her hands with each motion she thought about. "And I thinks it's made of trees."

"Ha, ha, your so funny."he said then sighed. Then he started to the door, but just before he walked out, Teddy caught him, grabbing onto this jacket sleeve. "What?"

She looked at him, and then said, "Why'd you get into the fight? I mean a fight, for God's sake, your in high school. The only people who gets in fights are stupid people, jerks, and bullies, and so far, you are not quite sticking out as one of those people."

He opened his mouth to talk, but then quickly shut it, as if he were at a lose for words. Teddy could see him thinking it over in his mind, and then thinking it over again and again. It was as if he was playing a movie, and after a certain part he would rewind, watch and then rewind. "To tell you the truth..." he paused here, and then looked around. "I really don't know why I did it. I acted before I thought it through. He just made me mad, and..." Here he paused again, not sure whether to go on or not. But Teddy usher him on and he finished. "I just wanted it to stop." he finally said.

Teddy thought for a while after that. Surely she had never ever heard from this side of August before. And even now it was a little bit weird. I just, all of it felt so real, but what he was saying made no sense whatsoever. It was like a pile of word that just kept coming, until you drown and die. "Oh. Okay." she commented after a reasonable amount of time had passed. _My god, what am I thinking? He just opened up to me, and all I have to say is Oh okay? Stupid, stupid, stupid! Wait am I really going to argue with myself? I mean, how would one go about doing that? Wait! Focus. _She looked around the room, but August was gone by then, and so with that she was finally able to sleep. A good sleep too.

* * *

**Hola-ha-ha. People, how are you? So yeah the part about August and not know why he did it, I mean that is, my fault. I didn't mean to do it, but before I could even help myself, I had already done a terrible thing. My friend and I got into a big fight, and all I could say was I didn't know why I did it. Anyway, enough with my life, hope you guys have a good one, and I'll update soon. Peace. Oh and I learned how to use the line-spacer-thingy. Like it? Hate it? Don't care?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, how are my peeps? Halloween good? Didn't get mugged did ya? Well I did. Yep, it was really quite terrible. And I broke the "Q" key off my keyboard. Yeah, I was throwing my iPod around and it broke right off. Anyway, I've decided to make a big chapter, so if you a fan who likes short and simple things, oh well. **

Teddy, despite every single thing that had happened last night in her bedroom, with August and his fight, didn't sleep very well that night. She had a very tough time getting to sleep, and that was the main problem, but as it usually goes, that wasn't the end of it. No, not only could she not get to sleep, but when she finally did fall into a very light sleep, she was first awoken to a stupid bird that came crashing into her window a four o'clock in the morning, and then by a terrible dream that she was eaten by a turtle. Oh yes, it did suck being eaten by the slowest land animal, but what sucked the most, was the fact that she made no means of getting away, because the turtle was an immobilizing poisonous turtle. It was a truly terrifying experience. Yes, and what a night it was, with the twisting and the turning and the very, very big headache that arrived shortly after she knocked over her alarm clock in an effort to turn it off, and it, the lamp, and a few books fell off on to the floor, creating a very loud noise. Thankfully the lamp was mainly plastic, and it didn't break. It was a very eventful night, at the least to say.

And it seemed, that the dreadful morning would never end, just as begun. Sure, on the outside of the house, the birds were shining and the sun was singing. Really though, the sun was singing it's heart out. Teddy would listen, she would actually hear the sun singing, because today is the sun's birthday and everyone has to be happy or else. But soon or sooner, had finally arrived at six-thirteen in the morning when that alarm clock went ringing. No one knows why the alarm when ringing at six-thirteen, it just did, lay off my life.

**By the way, I went to Home Depot, and Lowe's, and Lowe's was a lot friendlier, and I saw a party bus full of hookers. **

Tumbling down the stairs earlier then she usually did, Teddy was basically hoping around putting on her shoes, and she had finally found out that she had to be up before she normally was, to get any breakfast at all. It was one of those thing that you thought you could live without for a while, but then it starts to affect you and all this stupid crap, and blah, blah, blah. Breakfast really was important, so there Teddy was, eating bacon, and potatoes from last night's dinner. And it's not like it was bad to eat the bacon and potatoes, but it was lonely. Something Teddy had picked up from normal family status, parents never home, no family dinner, hardly anyone ever home.

Charlie came through the door, and Teddy picked up her up. There was another thing, Charlie, kept to herself, and she had been keeping to herself for a while now. No late night jumpings on the bed. She just kept in the closet and only came out a few times. It was mighty suspicious, but what was Teddy going to do, she was far more interested in her life to care about the goings on at home, especially. Yes her life was havoc and, yes her family life was down the drain, but really what high school kid's family life was good? But, she had to get out of that house. It was really getting Teddy down, with the scene, so she grabbed her backpack, and started out the door for another exciting day at school, and how exciting it would be.

It was, as some people would say, a very boring walk to school, and all the while, cold too, and Teddy had thought that a sweater would be nice. However, she was to far to school to go back, so she decided to keep on track to school and worry about catching a cool later. It was a cold Tuesday, but a date Tuesday, all the more reason to be hopeful of the night.

It was nice to be able to go into the school and wait for something to happen in the warmth. It was also much easier to read a book and not be in fear of getting mugged. But still, someone walking up and sitting down next to someone is pretty frightening.

"Hey, reading something interesting?"August plopped down next to her.

"Oh, my god. What the hell was that for?" Teddy said, dropping the book she was reading on the floor. She looked most annoyed today, and she really didn't want anything to do with August, even on her most happiest of days.

"Okay, well, don't bite my head off or whatever crap." He said leaning back in the chair.

"You know what, just get the hell out of my life. I don't care where you go, or why you will go there, but just leave me alone!" Teddy screamed at August as she looked quite pissed off.

"I just might." he said calmer then before.

Teddy just stared at him for a moment, and the she got up from the bench, leaving her book, and walked down the hall to a classroom, where her class was not even going to start anytime soon. And as August had noticed, she left her book on the floor, probably forgetting it, and he picked it up. It wasn't and old book, in fact it was quite a new book, but it was falling apart. It seemed that she had liked this book very much, so much that she basically let the book fall apart. August had read this book too. Timeline, was not a favorite of his, but he had read it and liked it, and what was the harm of reading it again, right?

On the other side of the school, but not to far that she didn't remember that August, who had pissed her off, had also made her forget her book. Oh, now she was rather pissed off. After a crap night sleep, and a rather dreadful morning losing her book not only made her mad, but it also made her really sad. That was a really lovely book, and to think it was in August's possession was down-right scarey. And who did he think he was coming over to her and talking to her. Sure the night before had been nice and she had learned a few things about him, but did that suddenly make him think she thought better of him? Hell no.

She had just finished lunch, and was taking to some girl that had just came back from California. She had tanned, even though it was almost December, and she was chatting on and on about how great California was.

"Hey Teddy." Spencer said as he sat down on a chair next to Teddy. He had gotten into the cafeteria maybe, ten minutes ago, when he had spotted Teddy being ridiculed by Carry.

"Oh, hi Spencer. Remember that thing." She had said to him as he sat down.

"Thing?" Was his intent reply.

"Yeah, that thing, in the place, remember?" She said again.

"Oh, that thing, yeah, well, we better get going, right?" he said, playing along finally.

"Well, bye Teddy, Spencer." Said Carry, who turned to a random person and started talking to them.

As the two of them arrived outside the cafeteria, Teddy had to laugh and say, "Well that proves how smart you are."

"Excuse me, I am just as smart as you, Miss three-point-nine-nine GPA." he said as they aimlessly walked down the hall.

"I fixed that. I now have a perfect four-point-oh GPA. For your information" she said holding her head up high.

"Well that is quite impressive. For you anyway." He said just as happily as ever, and the two were soon at Teddy's locker, where they stopped, momentarily, and Teddy got a textbook for her next two periods.

"So about tonight..." she said, before the bell rang. "You gonna pick me up?" She said.

The bell rang just as she had finished her sentence, but before Spencer turned away, he said yes, and walked off. Teddy smiled, and started off to her next class. When she could see the door, and August hadn't showed up, she knew that she was home free at least to the end of English. She was sure that she wouldn't run into him.

And Teddy was right, she didn't run into August, not on the way to sixth period, and not even on the way to seventh period, which, by the way, was as boring as ever. Same old teacher reading a book, class asleep in their chairs. The back of the room in a fit of giggles as someone in the front row was silently mocking the teacher. It had been a very funny game, until the principal had walked into the room and had laughed. Sooner then usual, the bell rang, and everyone was on their way. And August was waiting for Teddy as he always was.

"Great. Did you not get the memo? Cause I can tell you again if you like?" Teddy said walking her usual way.

"Yes, I did get your memo. But I like to follow my own ways. It's called the August style, and I think you should try it. The Teddy style anyway."

"Oh that's a awesome thing to know. The Teddy style."

"Yeah it really is, huh?"

"Don't talk to me! And no, it isn't!"

"Hey, so the real reason I wanted to talk to you was, I found your book this morning. Timeline was it. Good book, read it in grade 7."

"You, you did? And then you, threw it away, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did, and then a hobo came and started to eat it. Quite a sight really."

"Oh, well..."

"Yeah, so do you want it back?"

"Can have it back?"

"Huh, oh, yeah, here." August pulled the mangled book from out of his pocket, and slowly handed it over to her, before looking to the left and right, then taking off to his house.

Spencer had seen Teddy before Teddy had seen Spencer, and so with the upper hand, Spencer was able to surprise her. It was also quite the show to see a boy sneak up on the girl and watch the girl jump to Timbuktu and back. And it was also, just as funny seeing the girl almost beat the boy up. Not that she could really, because she looked so much weaker than him, but she did hit that boy hard enough to make him jump back.

"Hey, what was that for? I mean that hurt!" he shouted as Teddy started walking down to her house again, as though she didn't have time for Spencer, and his silly childish games. Spencer also started to follow Teddy. "Okay, come one, lets go."

"Go where?" Teddy asked as she stopped short, and did a about-phase.

"To the mall, to somewhere, for our date." Spencer said, smiling a bit to himself, and a bit to Teddy.

"Oh. Okay, well let's go." She said, and she started to walk with him to the somewhere they were going.

"Um, so the mall then?" he said,(**BTW, I just noticed I only use the word said in my writing, and I will try to work on that**) walking next to her, and trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Yeah that sounds good." Teddy replied,(**Happy?**) and slowly walked. The awkward silence was really killing the mood. It was confusing to have had a relationship before, and nothing now. One of the major things that confused Teddy. Either she liked him or not, but she couldn't make up her mind. It was a drag that she couldn't because Spencer was a really great guy. All in all, she was confused.

"Uh, yeah so I was with one of my friends, and they said that you got pissed off at August." Spencer rambled, not quite sure of what to talk about. It was weird to be on a date and know not what to talk about. It was also confusing, because Spencer didn't know if she really liked him, or if she liked August. All in all, he was confused.

Finally, they arrived at the mall. Now this trip to the mall was a very memorable trip, because it marked a very important date. It was also the second first date, with Spencer, so Teddy made it a nice one. And it wasn't like she was going to disappear forever, now was she? Nope. The real fun, however, didn't start until, who showed up? August. He walk into the juice bar place, that Teddy and Spencer had pick a few minutes ago.

Now Teddy didn't know how or why, but about ten short seconds later, both the boys were rumbling around on the ground, and fighting with each other. August already had a bloody lip, but Spencer had a black eye. And everyone was gathered around the scene, when both the boys stood straight up, and asked her, "Which one will it be?" You know the running in slow motion? The both feet in the air and nothing moving fast? That was happening, right now as Teddy ran home. Not because she was crying, no, because she couldn't stand having this happen to her. It was too terrible in her defense, and it simply sucked.

Teddy had made it home and found that something was wrong. Charlie, wasn't anywhere, and Teddy was desperate. She wanted to make things better, but where ever she looked, she couldn't find Charlie. "Charlie?" She called again and again, but nothing. And finally, she had found Charlie, whose life was fading fast. Teddy wanted to cry, but she couldn't show her weakness. Not yet. "What happened Charlie."

"It's time to make you decision. Think wise." Charlie said. She didn't die though, she laid there for a little, and her breathing got shallower and shallower, until finally there was no breath and it was very quiet in the house.

"Teddy!" she heard her mother call. Why was her mother home? It was the middle of the day, no one was home because of it. "Teddy," her mom called again.

Teddy wiped away the tears that had formed before Charlie had faded away, and ran down the stairs trying to look happy. But her mom, looking as happy as ever, had a few suitcases packed and was heading out the door. "Teddy dear, be good while I'm gone."

"What where are you going, and why are you leaving us here?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm taking a little vacation from you kids and your dad. I'll only be gone for a few months."

"What! Why?"

"Well, this is never easy to say, especially to a mere child like you, but, your father and I are having some creative differences, and I thought it would be best that me and him take a break from each other, and maybe spend some time apart. You know." Her mom explained, walking out the door. "You understand, right?"

"No, mom I don't."

"Sorry, kiddo, I love you though."

"Mom, come on, you gotta stay."

"Bye."

"Mom. Mom, ma- mom m-." Teddy shouted as her mom walked out the door, and closed it behind her. She ran out the door, and watched feebly as her mom packed the bags away, and drove off and away. All in all, this day sucked.

It was very late at night, that night, but Teddy was still up, staring out the window, hoping, waiting, that her mother would come back, swearing at herself for letting her go. Teddy needed something, a miracle, right about now. It was nagging at her, the reason her mother had left her. '_Well, this is never easy to say, especially to a mere child like you, but, your father and I are having some creative differences, and I thought it would be best that me and him take a break from each other, and maybe spend some time apart. You know_' It echoed, again, and again, and again, in a never ending chain of "what if I"'s, and "I could have"'s. It just wasn't fair. And it wasn't. It sucked, it was stupid, it was crappy, it was every single terrible thing Teddy could think if, and more, but Teddy just wanted to go back, go far, far, back.

She looked far out into the sky, more than she had ever and father, than before. It was at the sudden moment in her slow motion life, she had found her first get out of jail free card. Another shooting star. It seemed like life would been at her weakest moment and give her something to wish for, something that would make her hope again."I wish I could go back. Back to the real world, the one I was first born into. That's my wish." Teddy whispered with a slow tone, her eyes closed, and she focused on making that wish come true. It had to, or else she was screwed in total. She gulped, and slowly walked backwards till she fell on her bed, and started to rest very lightly. This was her last chance. She prayed it worked.

"**Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever" who said this, and in what movie? So, How was it? My story, did you like it? What guy do you like best? Spencer or August, my made up character? Although I didn't really make him up, his parents did. I decided to have a quiz thingy on my story. This one is a bit tricky on who said it, but a well know movie it was. Have fun peeps!**


	8. Epilogue

**Here it is the epilogue. I hope you guys had a great time reading my story, and it is almost sad, when a story ends. So, yeah, you guys were great, and I loved writing the story. This ones a short one, so have fun.**

Teddy, didn't sleep very well that night either. She had a very tough time getting to sleep, and that was the main problem, but as it usually goes, that wasn't the end of it. No, not only could she not get to sleep, but when she finally did fall into a very light sleep, she was first awoken to a stupid bird that came crashing into her window a four o'clock in the morning, and then by that a terrible dream that she was eaten by a turtle. Oh yes, it did suck being eaten by the slowest land animal, but what sucked the most, was the fact that she made no means of getting away, because the turtle was an immobilizing poisonous turtle. It was a truly terrifying experience. Yes, and what a night it was, with the twisting and the turning and the very, very big headache that arrived shortly after she knocked over her alarm clock in an effort to turn it off, and it, the lamp, and a few books fell off on to the floor, creating a very loud noise. Thankfully the lamp was mainly plastic, and it didn't break. It was a very eventful night, at the least to say. And it was so much like the night of last, that Teddy thought that she was going crazy.

She walked down stairs, and found the house empty. Not that it surprised her, she was just upset because she thought that the star was her chance, but it wasn't. She sat down at the table, and sighed, eating some cereal, and reading the box again. Her dad had walked through the door, smiling, and her was followed by Gabe, PJ and mom holding Charlie. They were talking and smiling and acting like normal. "Mom? Dad?" Teddy asked, and she smiled wider than she had ever. She had very simply solved the problem.

School was different, and Teddy was excited. Spencer was her boyfriend, she had her own locker back, and August, well he was just a bad dream now, nothing but a nightmare. Even she was happy about that, but there was still one thing that stumped her. But it was all over now. "Hey Spencer."

"Huh, oh hi. Look about last night-" He had started, but Teddy cut him off, she paused, and smiled, before beginning her own little rant. She didn't actually rant because she could have, because she had so much on her mind, but decided to go with the latter; just keep it simple."It's fine, I really don't mind." She said. _Maybe there are happy endings after all, good to know, good to know._

"**In Guatema-who-the-hell-cares," Who said it and in what television show? Stupid, I know, but, all the same. I loved this story, and you guys, and so if any of you have any requests for any show, I'll look into it. I'm not saying I will do one, but I just might. Have a nice life. Open to all people who read. Also, thank you to LaBellaShai27 who was the only one to comment on my story. Thanks so much. Love you guys. **


End file.
